Ash Wataru
by RockerXL99
Summary: What if Ash was from the Wataru clan, the legendary clan of dragon trainers in Johto? Well let's find out! Anime and games combined. Rated M to be safe. Will be long. First story.


Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Crap, I'm late.", a eleven year old boy said as he looked at his clock. This eleven year old boy is Ash Ketchum, and today is his day to finally get a pokemon. And in his excitement to get his pokemon he stayed up last night, like anybody would do. But this caused him to wake up late and rush out of the house like a mad person, completely forgetting breakfast and to change his cloths.

"Come on I got to make it before all the good pokemon like charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur, are gone!", Ash said as he made his way around the last turn to the pokemon research lab. Bump! Ash bump into Gary Oak the grandson to the pokemon professor, Samuel Oak.

"Ashy-boy watch were your going! I'm trying to get my pokemon from my gramps.", Gary said.

"So am I. Wait! I'm not late.". Ash then took a look around and noticed the other two people from his class that are getting a pokemon today, Luke and Olivia. He also noticed that Jonathon was cranking up while Amelia looked exasperated. All of a sudden the door to the lab opened and the professor walked out. "Come on in. I have all of your pokemon ready. And Ash why are you in your pajamas?"

"Huh..."was the intelligent response, then following, after Ash looked down, a high pitched girly scream.

"Well, anyways come on and get your pokemon.", the professor said after a awkward silence. Ash and Jonathon both rushed for the door, but got stuck cause they both entered at the same time. "Get out off my way idiots.", Gary said as he pushed them out of the way. Olivia helped both get back on their feet and all three followed the professor. When they reached the professor and Gary they found three pokeballs setting on the table in front of them. Ash was the first to pose the question about the amount. "Uhh, Professor why are there only three pokeballs on the table?"

"Well..", the professor started, "someone wants to hands yours to you personaly, so you won't get one of the ones off the table."

"Umm ok. I guess, as long as I get a pokemon I guess." Ash said solemnly. As this was going on Gary walked up to the table and picked one of the balls up, then snorted and walked out with out even saying thanks or goodbye to his grandfather. Luke look at Ash with pity and put a hand on his shoulder, then walked up and pick the next ball on the table. After that Olivia went and grabbed the last ball, but before she left she told Ash to meet her and Jonathon at the gates to leave together, if he wanted to. "I know we're not good friends or anything but me and Luke were talking before you came and decide to ask you if you wanted to come with us. So, do you want to come with us?", she asked anxiously

"Sure, traveling sound better with more people.", was Ash's reply. After that she left to go get her supplies. After she left Ash turned to Oak expectantly, but Oak pointed behind Ash. When Ash turned around, he saw his mom, Delia, standing in the door way with a pokeball. "Mom!" Ask yelled.

"Yes Ash, I am here to give you your pokemon, but before I do I need to tell you a few things. First thing is we are related to the Wataru clan. They are the dragon clan from Johto that speclizies in dragon type pokemon. Now I know that is a lot to take in but bear with me honey, the is a bit more. We are part of a side branch of the clan, not to distant but not of the main line. Now I told them that you need a pokemon, as clan tradition states that a new trainer is to get a dragon type pokemon. So here is your's"

Ash numbly took the pokeball, still rattled by all of the info that was being processed in his brain. His mom was really brash when nervous. He click open the ball to see which pokemon was in it. After the scarlet beam died down he was surprised to see a baby dratinia. But even as a baby this one was huge. It was 8 feet and 6 inches long. A lot bigger than the normal 6 feet.

The dratini slowly open it's eyes to view the room it was in. It's eyes scanned the room and the occupants until it's eyes fell on Ash. When it look at Ash, who was the closest to the dratini, it started to make squeaking noises and bouncing up and down. It made it's way over to Ash by jumping and slithering. When it got to Ash, Ash bent down to rub the pokemon. As soon as he was about to touch the pokemon, it head butted him. The head but was per accident but still it had enough power to knock Ash down and slide 3 feet. As this happened, Oak looked a little worried, but didn't step in because he knew the importance of the first encounter with your pokemon, while Delia was holding back laughter.

When Ash finaly got up from the headbutt he saw the dratini looking at him worriedly. He smiled and started to scratch the dratini under it's head and said "So you are my starting pokemon huh? Well it dosen't matter now, cause you have choosen. So want to come on my journey and help me?". At that last question Dratini started hopping around again. "Hahaha, I'll take that as a yes."

And with that Ash picked up the massive dratini as it wrapped itself around him. Ash turned to his mother and asked, "Is this all or do you have more to tell me?"

"Nope that is all, honey. The rest I'll tell you when you are older." Delia said.

"So my name is Ash Wataru and we are from the legendary dragon clan from Johto and the clan sent me a dratini, that is massive by the way, as my starter? Cool. Well I'll be going now, got to get changed and grab my stuff before meeting Luke and Olivia and the gates."

"Wait, Ash. I got to give you your pokedex and pokeballs." Oak said quickly.

"Oh."


End file.
